No Compromise Necessary
by Croik
Summary: Ron DeLite is a total pimp.  RonDesireeAdrian, rated M.


Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for sexual content, and contains characters from T&T, but there aren't any spoilers.

I wrote this before realizing that Capcom was going to give Yuusaku a PORN STAR NAME, but now it seems rather appropriate.

* * *

**No Compromise Necessary**  
Oneshot

Ron stared between the two women in disbelief. "You want to…what?"

Desirée grinned back at him coyly. She was dressed in tight jeans and a low cut, bust-hugging blouse--normal attire for her that never failed to rob poor Ron of any meaningful thought process. Except that wasn't all she had with her that evening. She was clasping the hand of a slender blonde woman in dark Capri pants and black halter top. While Desirée was all smiles, the woman looked flushed and nervous, her round brown eyes darting here and there behind her glasses.

"Come _on_, Ronnie," Desirée said sweetly, running her tongue over her teeth. "We talked about this, right?"

"I didn't think…" Ron glanced between her and the other woman and swallowed hard. "…you were serious."

"Well I was, and I am." She tugged the blonde forward as if to put her on display. "This is Adrian. Isn't she something?" She snagged Ron's wrist to draw them closer together.

Ron blushed--she was certainly beautiful, with her long blonde hair and…full, round breasts. She was a little shorter, but softer and curvier than his beloved Desirée. When he realized that he was honestly admiring her he shook himself with a flash of guilt. "Yes…I mean, she is, but…"

"It's…okay, Desirée," Adrian said quietly. She looked just as uncomfortable as Ron, though…maybe also a bit hopeful. "We don't have to, if it's too much…" When she met Ron's eyes there was something vulnerable in them that reminded him too much of himself.

_Maybe I am good enough_. That's what that gaze said. Ron worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he remembered what he felt like not even three years ago, when he fixed Desirée with similar eyes their first night together. He remembered hoping with every fiber that he was good enough to be loved by someone.

"I…" Ron took a deep breath. "If…you really want to…?"

Desirée gave a little squeal and stepped forward, pressing her mouth to his in a delighted kiss. "We met at the bike show earlier," she explained, caressing his shoulders and back. Even though he'd already been convinced, she rubbed her body against his as if making absolutely sure he liked this idea. "She's an event coordinator. And we just got to talking, and…" She lowered her voice to a whisper against his ear. "I think she could use some love right now."

"All…right…." Ron gulped, winding an arm around her waist. "If you really don't mind…."

"Of course not. _I'm_ the one who suggested it!" Desirée laughed and turned, drawing Adrian closer. "I thought every guy dreamed of this." She kissed his cheek.

Ron couldn't think of a reply, distracted by Adrian's hands coming to rest against his chest. He had never been bold enough to really imagine scenarios like this, even before he was a married man. It was shocking enough that he'd found a woman like Desirée, let alone another that was nearly as beautiful. As Adrian rose up on her toes, his lips parted involuntarily and he allowed himself to imagine, just for tonight, that he really might deserve a pair of lovers as amazing as this.

Adrian's kiss was soft and seeking. Ron returned it somewhat hesitantly, but with sincerity. His free hand wandered to the small of her back as she nestled against him. He shivered in disbelief as he felt Desirée shifting at his side. Long fingers sank into his hair to unbind them from their coils.

The kiss ended with a quiet sigh from both, and before Ron could properly compose himself Desirée turned his chin towards her, and stole a much firmer kiss for herself. Ron's head spun as he kissed her back on instinct. Two slim, feminine bodies leaned into him--two different but equally perfect sets of breasts pressed against his chest. His heart began to beat so quickly he thought he might pass out.

Desirée stepped back abruptly, and began to tug them both in the direction of the bedroom. "Now that _that's_ settled, let's get this party started," she laughed.

Ron let her pull him along, still amazed. As they entered the bedroom and Desirée bent down to remove her boots, Adrian gave his arm a tug.

"If you really don't want to do this, it's all right," she told him quietly. "I wouldn't want to cause any trouble…in your marriage, or…."

Ron only gave it one more moment of thought. "It's all right." He reached out to pluck her glasses off. "If you're both okay with it…so am I." At this point it would have been very difficult to refuse.

Desirée chuckled as she kicked her boots and socks off. "Don't worry so much," she told them both. "This is supposed to be fun." She took the glasses from Ron, setting them on the dresser. On her way back she stripped boldly out of her blouse, revealing the matching bra beneath. "So let's get these clothes off."

She rounded in front of Ron, and pushed him insistently onto the edge of the bed. As if to put on a show, she drew Adrian against her and slowly inched her halter top off.

"I told you she was something," Desirée said happily, her eyes flashing briefly to Ron. She certainly seemed to be enjoying herself, and it made her all the more alluring. As the two women leaned into each other for a slow kiss, Ron couldn't help shifting on the bed. He hadn't ever had the chance to watch Desirée from an outside angle like this, and it was inordinately arousing, being able to see the gentle movements of her lips and tongue against another, the slow caress of her hands over Adrian's curved hips.

Adrian sighed quietly through her nose. She didn't seem to have any hesitation left in her as she undid the clasp of Desirée's bra and slid it off. Her own followed a moment later, and when they wrapped their arms around each other, two topless beauties twisting together, Ron couldn't quiet a tiny, anxious murmur of appreciation.

The two women looked to him, and with another coy smile Desirée whispered something into Adrian's ear. Adrian's face darkened with a blush as her eyes darted downward. Whatever secret they were sharing, it made Ron squirm to have both of their attentions on him.

"Go see for yourself," Desirée encouraged slyly.

Ron straightened, and tried not to fidget as Adrian came towards him. As fond as he was of Desirée's firm, handful-sized breasts, he couldn't help but appreciate the pair approaching him now. Adrian smiled shyly. "Arms up…?"

Ron obeyed, letting her pull his shirt over his head. Once he was free of it, he blushed darker as she looked him over with wide eyes. Her slow smile made his skin tingle. "You're stronger than I thought," she said thoughtfully, playing her fingertips over his bicep.

"He works out almost every day," Desirée replied in his stead. She hopped onto the bed next to him, turning to give his chest a rub. "He looks skinny, but this is all muscle, you know. Comes with the job, right Ronnie?" She kissed his cheek. "He's my little secret. Well, not little."

Her hand slithered down to his lap, and Ron started with the unexpected squeeze to his crotch. "Everyone is always so surprised when they see us together," Desirée chuckled, leaning into Ron's shoulder as his breath grew sharp. "But that's only because they don't…_know_ him, like I do. Right?"

"You're very lucky," Adrian said, sitting down on his other side. Her fingers continued to explore the muscles of his arms and chest, appreciating. "Both of you."

Too many hands touched him. When two sets of soft lips touched Ron's throat he was half afraid he might die of bliss. For a time he almost couldn't tell which was which, between the fingers sliding through his hair, the bare skin rubbing against him. All at once they dropped to the mattress.

Desirée attacked his pants, her face alight as she undid his fly and dragged them and his boxers off in one long movement. Adrian, meanwhile, busied herself in slipping out of what remained of her attire. It was incomprehensible and wonderful. As soon as Desirée was finished with her own jeans and panties Ron drew her to him for a quick kiss that was only theirs, before he could lose track again.

Adrian crawled closer, content to stroke Desirée's back until the two of them had finished. As Maraka sat up on her hip she glanced over her husband and friend, her narrowed eyes calculating and mischievous. When Ron tried to sit up with her she pushed him back down. "Don't you worry; we'll take good care of you."

She cast a glance at Adrian, who nodded as if they shared some understanding. Ron didn't quite catch on until Desirée bent down to kiss him again, while smooth, unfamiliar hands slid down to his groin. By now he was already plenty hard with desire, but Adrian's soft fingers, followed quickly by the warm, wet velvet of her mouth, made him squirm with tiny murmurs of appreciation.

That sweet pleasure was robbed from him all too soon. Both women pulled back at once, making him wonder if they had scripted this event long before he even arrived. Desirée looked radiant as she smoothed back her hair and flashed Ron a bright grin. She giggled as she crawled down to Adrian, nudging her into place over Ron's hips.

"Be good to her," she told Ron as she slid behind Adrian. "Like you are for me."

Ron licked his dry lips and managed a nod. As Adrian crawled hesitantly over him he reached down, touching her thighs in encouragement. He felt he was beginning to understand what Desirée really intended by bringing her here--she was sharing a bit of their love with this woman. When he thought about it that way, it reminded him even more of her generous nature, erasing whatever remaining doubts hid at the back of his mind.

Adrian was deeply flushed as she braced her hands against Ron's stomach, and slowly lowered herself onto him. Ron whimpered softly as he was enveloped by the slick heat of her body. As they fit together so easily, Desirée wrapped her arms around the blonde, stroking her stomach and chest. "Wasn't I right?" she whispered in Adrian's ear.

Adrian sighed happily, and with the prodding of her two new lovers she rose and fell in a slow rhythm. There was a kind of awe in her face as she smiled down at Ron. "You're…bigger than I expected," she confessed shyly.

Ron grinned breathlessly. It was harder for him to move with her, with two women seated atop him--two women on top of him! When he tried to truly appreciate what was happening it was almost too much for him to bear. As Adrian moved her hips against his, Desirée's hands teased her from behind, squeezing and fondling her lovely breasts. Her delicate voice lifted in thin moans of pleasure and filled the small bedroom.

Desirée grew abruptly tired of being on the sidelines. She nudged Adrian's hips forward, just enough to take her place with her husband. Ron shivered at the sudden change to Desirée's familiar body and quick rhythm. He clenched his jaw, determined to hold out for as long as he could for her.

Adrian fell forward, reminding him of her sweet lips and very clever tongue. It was disorienting and exhilarating to taste her sweet, slow kisses with Desirée riding him with such abandon. He couldn't even see her with Adrian's blonde hair brushing his cheeks. But every sensation reached him, and he did what he could to touch and pleasure both women.

There was no point in trying to determine who came first, or last--all Ron knew was that when Desirée's thighs tightened around him, and Adrian's nipples rubbed against his chest, he couldn't keep his composure any longer. He cried out thinly, shuddering with an orgasm that could have landed him on the moon. For those brief moments his entire world was composed only of pleasure, saturated in the enraptured voices of his two female companions.

He was the luckiest damn man alive.

* * *

"Ron?"

Ron opened his eyes. He was smiling lazily, having dozed off for a few minutes while the two women took turns in the shower. He could hear the water still running as Adrian took a seat next to him on the edge of the mattress. She was dressed now, in her panties and a long T-shirt borrowed from Desirée.

"Tired?" she asked in a near whisper.

Ron folded his hands over his stomach. "Exhausted," he admitted happily. "You?"

"Completely." Adrian smiled, but it faltered just a moment as she glanced to the bathroom over her shoulder. She licked her lips. "Ron…" She took a breath as if to steel her courage. "I just want to say…thank you. For welcoming me into your…home, like this."

Ron's smile softened, becoming more sincere. "It's all right," he told her honestly. He reached down to give her hand a squeeze. His voice lowered. "I understand. You're good enough--you know that, right? You deserve to have love."

Adrian's shoulders slumped a bit, and as she nodded her eyes began to water with emotion. As the shower turned off she quickly wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she breathed, kissing his cheek. When Ron tugged the sheets back in welcome she quickly joined him, and together they waited for Desirée to return.


End file.
